The term organopolysiloxanes in the following text is understood as meaning dimeric, oligomeric and polymeric siloxanes. For example, carbohydrate-modified organopolysiloxanes are described in DE-A-4306041. In that specification, sugar residues are bonded to Si--H-functional organopolysiloxanes via a Pt-catalyzed hydrosilylation reaction of carbohydrate monomers or oligomers containing unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals. A disadvantage of the process of the latter patent is the use of transition metal catalysts to enable bonding of the corresponding carbohydrate compounds to the siloxane derivative. These transition metal catalysts cannot be removed from the product formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739, 192 describes polysiloxane copolymers which are prepared by Michael addition of acrylates onto amino radicals of organopolysiloxanes. The end groups of the polysiloxane copolymers are hydrocarbon or polyether groups. The polysiloxane copolymers can be used as surfactants.
In the case of a hydrocarbon modification with the aid of hydrocarbon-containing (meth)acrylates, hydrophobic compounds are obtained. If polyalkylene oxide-containing acrylates are used, only slightly hydrophilic compounds are obtained.
Polysiloxanes with sugar residues are also described by JP-A-6268820. They are obtained by reaction of polysiloxanes with lactones which are derived from aldonic and uronic acid, and have surface-active properties. A disadvantage is that only oxidized sugars (sugar lactones) can be employed.
Further processes for the preparation of organosilanes, organosiloxanes or organopolysiloxanes containing carbohydrate radicals via nucleophilic addition reactions are described in DE-A-4318536. A disadvantage is that no keto function which can be made available for secondary reactions is present in the precursor.